Backlash From The Past
by Shock1119
Summary: Sess Has A Secret. Kagome Is Pissed. What's Ramen Got to do with this? Read and Review. SessxKag
1. Rude Awakening

**Backlash from the Past**

**Summary: Sesshomaru finds out a dark secret from his past and falls into a deep depression. Who can this down-cast demon go to for comfort? Kagome has had enough. Inuyasha confuse her with Kikyo and that was the last straw. Heart broken and confused she runs into the forest. Who can she turn to?**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha BLAH BLAH BLAH. Do I have to say it every time? **

**Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening**

Jaken sat in the palace library on his latest task his lord had set for him. He, Jaken, was supposed to look up Sesshomaru-sama's family history on his MOTHER'S side. It was important to his lord. Rumors were spreading that the lord had another sibling around and he was ordered to find him or her.

"Why would he want to look up his mother's family for? It only means more work for me" He grumbled to himself. "OH MY!" he exclaimed, "WHAT? My God! Sesshomaru-sama must hear this right away!" 'Oh Kami he won't be too happy about this.'

Jaken gathered up his research and the staff of to heads into his arms. He ran his way along the halls of the palace. Reaching his lord's study he stopped and quietly knocked on the large door. "Lord Sesshomaru. I have something to show you of great urgency."

"Enter Jaken."

Jaken cautiously opened the large doors and stepped in. Mumbling was heard from outside the door for a few moments a…!. They Paused.

"Did you find them?"

"Not exactly, Milord."

"What's that…?" He was clearly upset.

"It's about Suki-sama…she was… um…"

"She was what?" Jaken handed him his research and cowered as his eyes scanned the parchment.

"SHE WAS WHAT!" Sesshomaru was stupefied. "That…that means I'm…" His face paled.

"Yes Sir." Jaken lowered his head readying himself for a smack on his head.

"Leave me Jaken" His voice was distraught.

"Yes Milord" Jaken quietly started to exit.

"And Jaken."

"Yes, Milord?"

"Tell this to NO ONE"

Kagome's body ached everywhere. The latest battle against Naraku had really taken its toll on her. She knew she would be sore for quite some time. Her clothes were almost unrecognizable with blood and gore. She was extremely happy with herself for keeping that miko outfit from Keade.

Even though Sango had also been battered up quite a bit too, Kagome insisted on going to a hot spring by herself. "Oh, Sango, if you see Inuyasha, tell him where I am." She said.

"No problem Kagome. I'll also keep a certain someone away from the spring, so you may bathe in privacy." Sango and Kagome glared in Miroku's direction, making him winch. Kagome said her goodbyes and was on her way.

At the spring, Kagome stripped down and carefully let herself into the steamy water. She gently scrubbed herself clean. She untangled her hair and relaxed in the water. She was so out of herself that she didn't notice the familiar presence nearby.

Snapping out of her relaxed state, Kagome quickly got dressed in her miko garb and did her hair up similar to Kikyo's style. She felt a little out of herself, but it had to do till she could go home and get a new change of clothes. Turning around she saw a movement in the forest.

Her body tensed and she quickly drew an arrow. Before she could ready her bow, a pair of arms encircled her waist and spun her around, taking her lips into a fiery kiss. She opened her eyes and froze. Inuyasha was kissing her. Why? When had his feelings changed? She soon found herself getting lost in herself and responding to him. She deepened the kiss and whispered his name.

"Inu…Yasha." Her voice was faint and almost unrecognizable.

"Kikyo…" He whispered back. Just then, at that moment, her world came crashing down. 'Why? Why would fate be so cruel to me? Why must they tease me?' tears welled up in her eyes and she was almost speechless.

Pushing Inuyasha away she turned and said, "If you really paid attention to me and not my appearance you would relies that I'm NOT Kikyo!" The pain and anguish was ready to explode inside her. She wanted to smack that look of surprise right off his face. She knew exactly how Kikyo scent was like. It was almost like Kagome's, but had the lingering smell of graveyard soil and ash.

"Ka…Kagome?" His voice trailed at the very realization of the truth.

"NO DUH SHERLOCK! WHO'D YOU THINK I WAS! OH WAIT I KNOW, MY FUCKIN INCARNATION! MAYBE YOU'D ACCTUALLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME IF I WAS DEAD AND DRESSED LIKE THIS!" Her blood was boiling and she knew she couldn't stop. This was the last straw, he knew it too.

"WHY THE FUCK DID I EVEN FUCKING TRY, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU EVER FUCKING CARED! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING! HOPE IS SUCH A POINTLESS THING WHEN IT COMES TO A NO GOOD, POMPOUS, ARRIGONT, SELF-CENTERED, BRAINLESS, MACHO MAN WANNA-BE LIKE YOU!"

That had hit him like a ton of bricks. He was so shock that she was capable of such language, let alone say it to him. Her words actually made it past his thick skull. (Lol I just had to say it . )

"Kagome." Was all her was able to muster up, because she sat his ass into oblivion.

"INUYASHA! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, (Takes a breath) SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, (Yet another breath) SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT(almost done and another breath), SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT,(finale big breath) **SIT**!

_A/N: Wow let me just count that for a sec to help you guys understand her extent of mercy towards this particular hanyou. 41 one regular sits and 1 loud meaningful sit. Wow the bitch was PISSED! Well, I admit I would be too. I mean come on, Inuyasha is really dumb if he's does something stupid as this. Ok, well I've babbled enough. BTW: SORRY FOR THE OOC-NESS. _

Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and stormed off into the woods. Where was she going, she didn't exactly know or care. The only thing she knew was that if Inuyasha came looking for her she would kill him. Literally kill him.

"How could he be so stupid?" she said to herself aloud, "Why in the world would or could he do that. I guess I've known it for quite some time now. I knew I couldn't stop him from seeing her, but still it hurt just knowing he was. He isn't very good at being suave. That was the last straw. I am not going to travel with him anymore. He can use his oh so precious Kikyo to find the jewel shards for him. I AM NO TOOLS!" The last part she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She ran through the woods till she was panting. She knew she was lost. Matter of factly she was glad she was lost. She was also glad she had enough sense to bring her pack. It was fully packed; she had just come back from home two days ago and insisted they didn't eat more than one thing per person that night.

Soon she found herself at a clearing, beautiful as they came. There was a stream running through it making flowers flourish all around. It was perfect for her to camp at. She unrolled her sleeping bag and cleared away an area for a small fire near the bank of the stream. She quickly found some wood and kindling and started a cozy fire for herself.

After she was finished she got out the supplies she needed to make some Ramen for a meal. While the water boiled she occupied herself with cleaning out her pack of the unnecessary. Soon her ramen was ready and she was eating and was quite proud of herself

What she didn't know was a presence was watching her from a short distance. Its sad golden honey eyes sat there, staring at her from afar.

Sesshomaru had sensed her a while ago, maybe about three hours back. He felt her pain. It so resembled his own, but it was completely different. This confused and intrigued him. This girl was just so mysterious. She was eating something very odd. He had never seen or smelled anything like it, and she had made it so quickly.

This girl was truly fascinating, but that was beside the point. Maybe she would understand. Maybe, just maybe, she would or could help him and he could protect her as a sign of gratitude. Besides Rin would need a caregiver of her own kind, Jaken was doing a less than satisfactory job.

'This girl must trust me if she is to come with me.'

Kagome felt it. Eyes were following her every move. The presence was familiar and sad. The familiar sense made her ignore it. It moved closer to her. She didn't bother to turn. She could guess who it was.

"Inuyasha, No, I won't return with you." No response.

"I guess you could have some ramen though." She handed the bowl behind her. This time he reacted. He gently took the bowl from her hand.

"You do realize that I expect you to leave as soon as you're done." No response.

"INUYASHA, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"I doubt he does for I am not my half brother, Miko" She froze. That voice, she knew that voice.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered. Her body tensed.

"I have a proposition for you," he continued knowing he had sparked some interest, "I know as well as you do that you do not intend on returning with my brother, as you have plainly stated. I know you also have noticed the girl who has been following me, have you not?" She nodded. "I propose that we work together. Rin needs a female of her kind to help care for her and teach her the ways of her kind and you need protection from those which you cannot purify, Sick, vile, and twisted human males, who wonder around in the forests looking for delicate prey, which are all alone like you."

She knew he was right and quite frankly it scared her. She knew it would be a better choice than wondering alone in the woods by herself.

"I agree along a few conditions." He stared at her blankly, as if sayings go on, with ramen in his mouth. "I have to be able to go home at least twice a month. I have to be able to have a room to myself." To that he simply replied 'of course'. "I have to be able to have a break from Rin every so often. AND if possible, I would like a room near Rin."

He nodded his head, "You may have your requests, IF you…"

"If I what?"

"Bring some of this mysterious food with you."

"I guess it runs in the family."

"What do you mean by that, miko?"

"Oh, nothing of importance…"

"Hmmm…."


	2. Full Moon View pt1

**Backlash from the Past**

**Summary: Sesshomaru finds out a dark secret from his past and falls into a deep depression. Who can this down-cast demon go to for comfort? Kagome has had enough. Inuyasha confuse her with Kikyo and that was the last straw. Heart broken and confused she runs into the forest. Who can she turn to?**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha BLAH BLAH BLAH. Do I have to say it every time? **

**A/N: OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL!( ****darkpriestressofhell****Demonic Devils****, Kitsune Diva**,**Kagamoesiun****Shadow Kitsune67****, Raining Tear Drops, anniechalalc, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST MY ANON. REVIEWER Chelsea!) You people are all so lovely! You have reviewed the most sense I started posting! Yeah for the lovely people. Some have asked Some questions and I intend to answer them below.**

**Q) What was Sesshomaru so upset about?**

**A) I CANT TELL YOU THAT! (sry)lol**

**Q)** **What is going to happen next?**

**A) Don't make me spell It out for you people. Lol**

**Ok well People to sum it up, I can't tell you. I do need an editor though. First come first serve but you have to go by a few requirements. Email me to find out what They are. And why creepishly good? Someone said this fic was creepishly good. I kno I am a LITTLE SCARY at times but creepy::Cries: Oh and by the way. People If you are gonna flame me. GIVE ME A GOOD REASON! NOT BECAUSE I GAVE SOMEONE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRISTISM AND THEY TOOK IT THE WRONG FLIPPIN WAY AND WHINNED. I LIKED THE FIC TOO, BUT COME ON! FLAME ME ON MY WRITING NOT THE REVIEWS I GAVE SOMEONE YOU'VE NEVER MET! Well anyway ON TO THE FIC!**

**Chapter 2: Full Moon View Pt 1**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. 'Where am I?' She Took a look around her and nearly died of a heart attack. SHE WAS IN THE AIR! She scrambled around hoping to find something to hold onto. She grabbed onto the first solid thing she could. Looking at what she had a tight hold on she found the angry eyes of a VERY pissed taiyoukai.

"Release me."

She yelped. 'That's right. I am traveling with Sesshomaru now

Flashback

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GETTING ON THAT THING!" Kagome complained. Sesshomaru put his hands up to his ears. He was really regretting this agreement already. They had been traveling for a good 5 minutes and she started complaining about walking. Then when he tried to get her on his Youkai cloud She started complaining. On top of that, She was yelling her complaints!

"Stop that Yelling. It is unnecessary and inappropriate." Sesshomaru then took his only hand and gently hit one of her pressure points with enough force to knock her out for a short while. "Now at least I'll get some peace." With that he scooped her up onto the youkai cloud and was off.

End of Flashback

Kagome sighed. 'I can't believe I whined like that.' She looked up at the demon lord. "I'm sorry. I was just a little freaked out. I thought I was going to fall through it." She laughed nervously.

"What do you mean, human, by 'freaked out'?" he asked, well more commanded.

"Oh!" She rubbed the back of her head. "It means whining and protesting in an annoying way." She said. Truthfully she didn't know HOW to explain it. She sat there quietly for what seemed like hours. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, How long till we arrive at our destination?"

He looked down at her and frowned, "Do all human females ask that question?" Rin would always voice that annoying question at least once whenever they traveled. He decided to use that same response he used in those situations, "We will arrive when we get there."

Kagome sighed. How like a man. "So where exactly are we going?" She asked under her breath.

"My palace." He stated plainly. She didn't expect him to hear, let alone answer.

"Oh!" Her face was priceless. 'I've never been to a palace before' Soon she fell into yet another slumber. Sesshomaru shook his head and scowled. "Pitiful, weak, human female..."

Kagome awoke to find herself not where she expected. She was laying on a soft futon beneath a few layers of soft silk covers. Looking at her surroundings she was in awe. The room was a deep purple trimmed in silver. The walls had amazing designs lightly painted along the trim. It was almost invisible. There was a low mahogany table with ink, calligraphy brushes, parchment and a wax seal neatly placed on top of it. There was a Dark wood chest in a corner and a mirror next to it, hanging on the wall. Right across from her futon was a large silver silk curtain that was the length of the wall.

She got up to inspect it and found that she was no longer in her school uniform. She was now in an elegant silver kimono with a royal purple obi with Cherry blossoms expertly embroider on it. She, after the shock of her apparel, went over to the curtain and pulled it aside. The room was filed with silver light as she stared out onto a lovely garden view. The wall was one entire window! Right above a beautiful water flower garden. Water lilies, a small lake filled with koi, cherry trees in full bloom, and it was all bathed in the light of a full moon.

Kagome was speechless and in such awe she hadn't notice someone enter her room…..

**CLIFFY! I know. I'm evil, but I had to update before people started giving me death threats. If you really are THAT dependant on my fic, then to pass the time Read my others. JUST DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Sry for the cliffy you guys. But it's better than nothing. Right? Right::Dodges axe: Okay well I'll get to work on the next part of the chapter BYE!**


	3. Full Moon View Pt 2

**Backlash from the Past**

**Summary: Sesshomaru finds out a dark secret from his past and falls into a deep depression. Who can this down-cast demon go to for comfort? Kagome has had enough. Inuyasha confuse her with Kikyo and that was the last straw. Heart broken and confused she runs into the forest. Who can she turn to?**

**Authors note: Well I'm REALLY sorry everyone. My computer is really being difficult with me. I found that I am only able to long on with other peoples computers so it's really hard for me to update. I will continue but the chapters updates will be far apart. So for now I am asking you to please understand. I really would like to thank all my reviewers though. Looking back on them all I don't seem to have a single bad one for the last chapter :does a happy dance: and I am going to try my best to update. Thanks so much to all my readers. I love you guys! Oh and that editor thing I could really use. PLEASE email me if you are interested. Through an editor I could post updates faster. So please someone speak up. Well, I better stop talking and let you guys get to the story… (oh by the way 24 reviews out of 137 hits is just wrong….. . meanies) **

**Chapter 3: Full Moon View (Pt2)**

A long slender figured enter the room with the utmost ease and silently crept towards the girl currently in awe. A slender hand reached carefully towards Kagome and……SLAP! Kagome had smacked the intruder with her "quick" reflects, but instantly noticed how far she had to reach down to make contact. Upon this realization she heard a cry. Looking down she saw a small girl in tears.

"Oh…..Oh…I'm so sorry." The child continued to cry, "Please forgive me…" the child was just not letting up, "I…I…." Kagome scooped the child into her arms and carried her to the futon. "Please, I really am sorry. Shhh….." She began to gently rock the small girl and began to softly shush her. Soon the tears had stop and all that remained were a few hiccups. Sighing Kagome sat the girl down on the futon and laid down next to her. Soon they were both fast asleep.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she look around at the room she was in. Sitting up in shock, she noticed she wasn't in the same room as the night before. This room was slightly smaller and a light green color. The only thing other then the color and size that was different was the fact that there was no longer a huge curtain. Kagome looked around again noticing the girl from the night before was no long with her. She didn't see the girl anywhere, but did notice that someone else was present. A demoness was sitting in the corner staring at her. Kagome stood, bowed and walked over to the female demon. Upon closer inspection she noticed her to be a kitsune. She had one the exact silver Kimono that Kagome wore, but it was yellow where Kagome's was purple. Her eyes were an ice blue and her hair was a fiery red.

"Hello, I'm Kagome." The kitsune merely stared at her in disbelief. Standing, she went over to the huge doors open them and was out of sight. Kagome stood in a daze for a moment but the small tug on her skirt snapped her out of it. "Hello again scary pretty woman. It's just Rin!"

"Um….Hello….what's Rin?"

"Rin is Rin." The smile on the girl's face grew wider.

"Oh, well hello Rin. Do you know that lady who was just in here?"

Rin stared at Kagome with a look Kagome knew well. It was the 'are you crazy' look that her friends gave her whenever they talked about Hojo or Inuyasha. "What lady? The only lady ever in here was you. Then just me." Rin laughed. "Oh, you playing joke on Rin! Oh! Rin no know your name lady. Who is you?"

"Um….." Kagome's mind was going for a loop. "Kagome….My name is Kagome." _'No other woman in the room….Then how? Who…was that? I KNOW someone else was in here. I felt her aura!'_ The only thing going through Kagome's mind was the words Rin had said to her so seriously, "**_What lady? The only lady ever in here was you. Then just me."_**

**Viola. I know it's short, but this is how I wrote it. It's the second part. Not meant to belong. I will have a new chapter up Later today though SO DON'T GET MAD! Please, just review and don't kill me….I still need an editor…..Much love kois, Shock1119. Oh if you have any question….here's my NOW CLICK THE PURPOLE BUTTON! (Yes I said purpole)**


End file.
